


The Happy Song the Old Man Sings

by desperatetimes (lyricl)



Series: Make Merit while Alive [1]
Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016), Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-05
Updated: 2017-01-05
Packaged: 2018-09-14 22:30:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9206921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lyricl/pseuds/desperatetimes
Summary: “Mmmmn.” Baze rumbled contemplatively, rocking Chirrut back and forth. Like Chirrut he was clad only in loose sleep pants. “Is that what you think? You think one of these children has anything to teach you?”





	

Each morning at first light the young merchants would race by their window, preening and shoving at each other with the rough affection of boys on the cusp of manhood.Chirrut drew back the curtain to lean against the sill and feel what rays of sun could filter down through the clotheslines and tarps, smell the dust kicked up by the boys’ trampling feet.

“To be young again,” he said with no small amount of mockery as Baze approached from their bedroom. He’d returned late from a job off world.Short, by his profession’s standards — just two weeks. But Chirrut had missed him.When Baze had slipped into bed past midnight and slid one knee between Chirrut’s, Chirrut had felt a throb of heat that had him rubbing his face against the bristly space under Baze’s chin.Baze had tightened his arms around him once and said only “morning,” like a promise. It was morning now. 

“Enjoying the daily parade of children?” Baze noisily dunked a cup into the barrel of water in the corner of the kitchen and drank it all at once.He set the cup down and made his way over to Chirrut with lazy, winding steps.

“Meerhah’s oldest is 18, you know. He’s the leader of that little pack.” Chirrut spread his fingers wide against the clay of the windowsill and waited.

“Hah!” Baze let out one great laugh. “18. He’s still a child.”

“Maybe I’m waiting for one of these youngsters to impress me. Maybe they can show me a thing or two.” Chirrut stretched up to pull the curtains closed, and Baze struck — lunged forward to catch him around the middle. His arms snaked tight around Chirrut’s muscled waist. His hips snugged up against Chirrut’s firm ass. Chirrut inhaled loudly as Baze leaned down to press his face against Chirrut’s neck, nocking his mouth right at the hinge of his jaw.

“Mmmmn.” Baze rumbled contemplatively, rocking Chirrut back and forth. Like Chirrut he was clad only in loose sleep pants. “Is that what you think? You think one of these children has anything to teach you?”

Even during their most terrible fight, the fight that had stolen half a decade from their time together, Baze had never truly said anything cruel to him. At least, not cruel in the way a lover could be cruel. He had said terrible things about the Force, and terrible things about Chirrut's devotion to it. But he'd never said, who wants a blind monk anyway. He hadn't said, I could do better than you. Baze thought Chirrut was handsome, and brave, and clever. Also stubborn, and arrogant, and during the worst years, delusional. Chirrut knew this because Baze told him so, all the time. So though the possessiveness was mostly in jest, the joke wasn't that these swaggering young men wouldn't want an old blind monk. The joke was that Chirrut would never want anyone other than Baze.

“You were 18 when we met.By your own words, you were a child then as well. You had plenty to teach me.” Chirrut struggled to keep his voice even. 

Baze let out another long, contented _mmmmn_. “True.” His left arm tightened across Chirrut as his right hand slowly ran up and down his stomach. “But don’t I know more now? Aren’t I wiser than when we met at 18?”

“Perhaps, but—“ Chirrut’s attempt at a smart reply was cut off when Baze’s hand suddenly cupped him between his legs, rubbing his cock through the loose pants.Baze always touched him with such hunger, like running his hands all over Chirrut’s body satisfied some deep and unbearable thirst.

“Don’t I make love to you better than I did at 18?” Baze’s low, cajoling growl struck Chirrut dumb. For a moment Baze just squeezed Chirrut tight, arm around his middle and hand on his cock. “Don’t I make love to you better than any young man could, make you come harder than any young man could?”

Chirrut abandoned all glib replies and teasing retorts, overwhelmed as always when Baze spoke to him this way. His angry Baze, his often grim and deeply wounded Baze. The man who lit him up inside so fast he felt weak, who could shift so lightning quick from dry, smirking amusement to this base, plain-stated desire. 

“Yes! Yes, Baze!” _Force._ Sometimes they made love joking all the while, feigning disinterest or exaggerated irritation. Even with Chirrut’s mouth on his cock, sucking wetly at the head just how he liked, Baze would let loose some remark that would make Chirrut pull back to snort in sudden amusement. Or Chirrut would chide Baze for his decrepitude (“You’re _one year_ younger!” — the same familiar argument) when Baze flopped over like a tired dune cow for Chirrut to tuck up behind him and fuck him. Sometimes the sex was good—wonderful, to Chirrut—but almost perfunctory, like a pleasant, mundane daily task. It was like chopping vegetables and stewing noodles to make a delicious soup for a regular, weekday dinner. 

But other times, it was like this. “You do.” Chirrut clutched at Baze’s arms and ground his ass back into his cock, feeling how hard he was. “Baze.” He tipped his head to one side for Baze to press sucking kisses to his neck, gasping at the pulse of pleasure between his legs. “You know you do.”

“Chirrut,” Baze muttered, “come back to bed, my love, come here.” Baze squeezed him tight once more and then let him go. He took Chirrut by the hand and led him back into their bedroom. 

Chirrut slipped off his pants, knowing Baze was watching. He heard Baze swiftly shuck his pants as well before taking Chirrut in his arms, sliding his hands down to grab his ass. Chirrut reached up to hold Baze’s face and kiss him. He often got distracted by kissing (“Necking,” Baze called it fondly, “necking like we used to behind the storage bins”).After long minutes of deep kisses, though, he felt Baze’s hands grow hungrier, kneading his ass and pulling their hips together to grind against each other. 

He dropped his head back in a well-practiced invitation for Baze to kiss and bite his throat. 

“Do you want to fuck me,” he gasped as Baze’s teeth scraped exquisitely under his ear. Baze grabbed him so hard he had to rise up onto his toes.

“You know I do,” said Baze.  Chirrut pulled Baze’s hands off his body, turned, and pulled Baze along behind him. He lay stomach-down on the bed, one knee hiked up to show Baze just where Chirrut wanted him.

He smelled the fragrant oil Baze had brought back from Takodana almost the second he heard the pop of the bottle opening. Chirrut reached back to run his hand up and down Baze’s side as Baze straddled him.He heard Baze slick his cock with oil before he rubbed the excess on and just into Chirrut, petting him (and surely admiring him) in a way that made Chirrut shudder with anticipation. 

Chirrut loved Baze’s weight on him, craved it when they were apart.  He urged Baze to settle down atop Chirrut’s back.  Baze rubbed his cock up and down Chirrut’s ass, teasing them both, while he kissed Chirrut’s shoulders.

“Inside me,” Chirrut gasped. “Baze, put it—“

“Shh,” Baze soothed him.Chirrut could feel him steadying his cock, pressing it against his asshole. “I’ll have you, hmm? _Force_. I’ll have your tight little ass, I’ll fuck you just right, just how you like it.” He pushed his cock slowly into Chirrut, who tilted his hips back as much as he could to help. Baze was still muttering as his hands came up to cover Chirrut’s and thread their fingers together, “make you feel so good, make come so hard.” He took a deep inhale at the nape of Chirrut’s neck. “My Chirrut. I missed you.”

(Before Baze left it was Chirrut who delighted in shocking him with his frank talk.  Baze would only blush, mute, when Chirrut greeted him by taking two handfuls of his initiate’s tunic and declaring, “I want to suck your cock.”

But now. Baze did not hesitate to say what was on his mind. He told Chirrut, kissing down his chest and pressing his face into his stomach, “you’re so beautiful.” He grabbed hold of Chirrut as he came back from washing and muttered into his neck, “you smell good. Nice and clean now, hmm? I’m going to put my mouth all over you, I’m going to eat you out until you beg for my cock.” Now it was Chirrut left without words, although he recovered quicker than Baze ever had (“Maybe I’ll make you beg to put your cock in me, maybe I’ll make you watch me—“). 

“You’re a dirty old man now,” Chirrut said in delight, straddling him.

“I learned some things on my travels,” Baze said, and told him about about those things, his hand on Chirrut’s cock as he described the filthy holos he’d seen in filthy dives across the galaxy.)

Baze resettled his weight onto his elbows and wide-spread knees, giving him the stability he needed for the long, deep strokes that made his already substantial prick feel massive. When they first fell into bed together, when they had finished making love and were lying tight together in one of the little monastery beds, Chirrut liked to run his fingers gently over Baze’s spent cock.He felt full to bursting with affection for this part of Baze, for the pleasure it gave him and how soft and vulnerable it felt afterwards in his hand. 

_Stars above_ , Baze always knew how to move. He knew how to hit the right spot, he had the strength and stamina to fuck Chirrut until Chirrut’s mind went perfectly blank and animal.Chirrut liked to get on top of Baze, tuck his feet under his thighs and grind back on that big cock right at the angle that Baze liked best. “You’re so tight,” Baze would gasp, clutching roughly at Chirrut’s ass, “so _kriffing_ tight,” just like he had when they first made love two decades back. But Chirrut also liked it like this, either on his back or his front, with Baze covering him completely. 

“Let me turn over,” Chirrut said after long minutes of pushing back hypnotically into Baze’s hips.He became aware suddenly that he was making little moans when Baze bottomed out each time, rubbing firmly over that place inside him. Sometimes after they finished Chirrut was shocked by how much time had passed. Baze drew back, grabbing his cock and giving it a few pulls as Chirrut flipped over and pulled his legs up. Baze let out a low, pleased whistle when Chirrut reached for him. 

“All this for me,” said Baze, sounding so content, “all this just mine.” He grabbed Chirrut under the hips to pull him into the right position, hilted himself back inside Chirrut, and then interlaced their fingers once again. “Chirrut,” he said, leaning down to kiss him. He pulled back until their lips barely touched. “Chirrut.” He thrust hard now, confident now that Chirrut was warmed up. “I’m going to make you come, I’m going to fuck you so well.”

Baze was hitting that spot over and over again now, and Chirrut worked not to wake their late-rising neighbors with his moans. When Baze fucked him like this, it always felt like he was forcing the sounds out of Chirrut with his cock.How alarmed Chirrut had been by the feeling when they’d first tried penetrative sex.Even on the third or fourth try, when it truly felt like pleasure, real pleasure, the sensation was so foreign. 

Baze was quicker to take to the feeling of something inside him, but for Chirrut the payoff was much bigger. When everything worked out just right—when Baze’s back wasn’t acting up, when both of them felt as light of spirit as these dark times would allow—Chirrut could come so hard like this, again and again deep inside even as his cock stayed hard. “There’s a trick to it,” Baze would say, so pleased with himself, when Chirrut was too strung out to snipe back for once. 

“Baze!” Chirrut pulled his right hand out from under Baze’s to grab his cock. “Baze, I’m going to come, Baze, make me come, keep—just keep—!” Baze lunged up from his elbows to his rest his weight on his hands and fuck Chirrut with perfect steady strokes. He was so close, if he could just—“Stop for a moment, please, just hold still.” Baze obeyed, bringing his now freed hand up to Chirrut’s face.  Chirrut frantically worked the head of his cock until it suddenly tipped him over. His shoulders were wrenched back as if by invisible hands. “Baze,” he gasped, “Baze.” His orgasm was so good it was almost painful.

Chirrut enjoyed the feeling for a few long moments—the exhausted twitch in his thighs, forcibly spread under Baze’s wider body, and the ache deep in ass from Baze’s thorough fucking—before flexing his hips up in their long-established signal for Baze to keep going. Baze leaned down and kissed him deeply, starting up a rhythm aimed solely at his own pleasure.Chirrut stroked Baze’s hair, tangled from neglect while traveling, and meditated on how happy he was to have Baze back safe in his bed. 

Baze sped up as he chased his own orgasm. Chirrut wrapped his arms tight around Baze, who had one hand under Chirrut’s head and one clawed so tightly into Chirrut’s ass he was sure to leave bruises. Chirrut, panting, tried to help Baze to the finish. “Come in me, come on Baze, I want you to come in me, come inside me,” he pleaded. “Baze!” The last word was forced out in a shout as Baze thrust brutally hard into Chirrut one final time, his hips stuttering as he let out a guttural moan.

“ _Force_ , Chirrut.” Baze collapsed onto Chirrut for only a short moment before rolling them so that Chirrut was sprawled over him, smearing the come between them. They lay silent for a while, holding each other.

“I love you so much,” Baze whispered, one arm cinched across Chirrut’s now damp back and one hand clenched around Chirrut’s neck, “so much, Chirrut. I can’t stand it sometimes.” Chirrut squeezed him back for a long moment before gently coaxing Baze to lift his head so that Chirrut could cup his face in his hands. Chirrut could no longer see his beloved face, but when he ran his thumbs across Baze’s cheeks he could picture his lover at 18. Sad brown eyes. Great big ears. Chirrut could remember the day, sitting in the courtyard where he was meant to meditate, when he looked at Baze as he carried pails of water to wash the temple floors and thought, he’s handsome. He didn’t know exactly what he wanted, just had a vision—a feeling—of closeness, of a delicious, unknown intimacy he’d only experienced in dreams of faceless strangers.He could never have imagined this moment, lying here with Baze’s spent, softened cock pressed to his stomach and Baze’s wide, muscular chest flush against his in a way that made his whole body feel warm.

“I love you too, you know.” The heavy, possessive mood was lifting. Chirrut could feel that Baze’s lips were lifted in a smile he seemed unable to repress. “I think I’ll keep you, hmm? No strapping young lads for me.” 

“I told you I’d fuck you right, didn’t I?” Baze pressed a few kisses under Chirrut’s jaw before falling over to one side and pulling Chirrut tight against him. 

“You did say that,” Chirrut whispered, brushing his nose against Baze’s, “and you kept your promise.Not bad for an esteemed elder like yourself.”Baze huffed and gently knocked his forehead against Chirrut’s. Chirrut whispered, even softer, “you take such good care of me.” He didn’t have to be Force sensitive to feel the pleasure radiating from Baze.When they were younger, when he first lost his sight, he never would have said such a thing.But as Baze said about himself, Chirrut was wiser now.It pleased Baze to know—for Chirrut to tell him—that he could provide some small reprieve against the darkness that had crept into their lives. They were each other’s relief from the horror that had settled across their days, like the sinister hum of an Imperial ship hovering above a city. 

In a few minutes they would get out of bed, to clean up and make breakfast. Baze would check all his equipment and run calculations on his credit balance. Chirrut would take his place outside the temple. For now they lay curled together in the hushed little cave of their bedroom, listening to the muffled shouts of Jedha City as it survived to wake another day. 


End file.
